lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bengali
Overview Bengali, also known by its endonym Bangla, is an Indo-Aryan language spoken in South Asia. It is the official and most widely spoken language of Bangladesh and second most widely spoken of the 22 scheduled languages of India, behind Hindi. The official and de facto national language of Bangladesh is Modern Standard Bengali (Literary Bengali). It serves as the lingua franca of the nation, with 98% of Bangladeshis being fluent in Bengali (including dialects) as their first language. Within India, Bengali is the official language of the states of West Bengal, Tripura and the Barak Valley in the state of Assam. It is also spoken in different parts of the Brahmaputra valley of Assam. It is also the most widely spoken language in the Andaman and Nicobar Islands in the Bay of Bengal, and is spoken by significant minorities in other states including Jharkhand, Bihar, Mizoram, Meghalaya, and Odisha. With approximately 250–300 million total speakers worldwide, Bengali is usually counted as the seventh most spoken native language in the world by population. Dictionaries from the early 20th century attributed slightly more than half of the Bengali vocabulary to native words (i.e., naturally modified Sanskrit words, corrupted forms of Sanskrit words, and loanwords from non-Indo-European languages), about 30 percent to unmodified Sanskrit words, and the remainder to foreign words. Dominant in the last group was Persian, which was also the source of some grammatical forms. More recent studies suggest that the use of native and foreign words has been increasing, mainly because of the preference of Bengali speakers for the colloquial style. Bangali excerpt from Wikipedia article "বাংলা ভাষা" খ্রিস্টীয় দশম থেকে দ্বাদশ শতাব্দীর মধ্যবর্তী সময়কালে মাগধী প্রাকৃত ও পালির মতো পূর্ব মধ্য ইন্দো-আর্য ভাষাসমূহ থেকে বাংলা ও অন্যান্য পূর্ব ইন্দো-আর্য ভাষাগুলির উদ্ভব ঘটে। এই অঞ্চলে কথ্য ভাষা প্রথম সহস্রাব্দে মাগধী প্রাকৃত বা অর্ধমাগধী ভাষায় বিবর্তিত হয়। খ্রিস্টীয় দশম শতাব্দীর শুরুতে উত্তর ভারতের অন্যান্য প্রাকৃত ভাষার মতোই মাগধী প্রাকৃত থেকে অপভ্রংশ ভাষাগুলির উদ্ভব ঘটে। পূর্বী অপভ্রংশ বা অবহট্‌ঠ নামক পূর্ব উপমহাদেশের স্থানীয় অপভ্রংশ ভাষাগুলি ধীরে ধীরে আঞ্চলিক কথ্য ভাষায় বিবর্তিত হয়, যা মূলতঃ ওড়িয়া ভাষা, বাংলা-অসমীয়া ও বিহারী ভাষাসমূহের জন্ম দেয়। কোনো কোনো ভাষাবিদ ৫০০ খ্রিস্টাব্দে এই তিন ভাষার জন্ম বলে মনে করলেও এই ভাষাটি তখন পর্যন্ত কোনো সুস্থির রূপ ধারণ করেনি; সে সময় এর বিভিন্ন লিখিত ও ঔপভাষিক রূপ পাশাপাশি বিদ্যমান ছিল। যেমন, ধারণা করা হয়, আনুমানিক ষষ্ঠ শতাব্দীতে মাগধী অপভ্রংশ থেকে অবহট্‌ঠের উদ্ভব ঘটে, যা প্রাক-বাংলাভাষাগুলির সঙ্গে কিছু সময় ধরে সহাবস্থান করছিল। চৈতন্য মহাপ্রভুর যুগে ও বাংলার নবজাগরণের সময় বাংলা সাহিত্য সংস্কৃত ভাষা দ্বারা অত্যন্ত প্রভাবিত হয়েছিল। সংস্কৃত থেকে যে সমস্ত শব্দ বাংলা ভাষায় যোগ করা হয়, তাঁদের উচ্চারণ অন্যান্য বাংলা রীতি মেনে পরিবর্তিত হলেও সংস্কৃত বানান অপরিবর্তিত রাখা হয়। বাংলা ভাষার ব্যাপক পৃষ্ঠপোষকতা করেন বাংলার মুসলিম শাসকগোষ্ঠী। ফার্সির পাশাপাশি বাংলাও বাংলার সালতানাতের দাফতরিক ভাষা হিসেবে স্বীকৃত ছিলো এবং ব্যাপক হারে ব্যবহার হতো। এছাড়াও প্রোটো বাংলা ছিলো পাল এবং সেন সাম্রাজ্যের প্রধান ভাষা। ঊনবিংশ ও বিংশ শতাব্দীতে নদিয়া অঞ্চলে প্রচলিত পশ্চিম-মধ্য বাংলা কথ্য ভাষার ওপর ভিত্তি করে আধুনিক বাংলা সাহিত্য গড়ে ওঠে। বিভিন্ন আঞ্চলিক কথ্য বাংলা ভাষা ও আধুনিক বাংলা সাহিত্যে ব্যবহৃত ভাষার মধে অনেকখানি পার্থক্য রয়েছে। আধুনিক বাংলা শব্দভাণ্ডারে মাগধী প্রাকৃত, পালি, সংস্কৃত, ফার্সি, আরবি ভাষা এবং অস্ট্রোএশিয়াটিক ভাষাসমূহ সহ অন্যান্য ভাষা পরিবারের শব্দ স্থান পেয়েছে। Video Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Indo-Aryan Languages Category:Asia Category:Bangladesh Category:India